DESCRIPTION: The long term goal of the proposed research is to elucidate the mechanisms by which proteins and RNA molecules are imported and exported into and out of the nucleus. Dr. Davis uses Saccharomyces cerevisiae as an experimental system. The proposed research is designed to test a plausible model for the detailed events underlying translocation across the nuclear pore complex.